Gaz's Diary
by tara hemesse
Summary: Chapters 3 is up. (rated PG for some crude humor)
1. Gaz's Diary- Part I

Disclaimer: Invader ZIm belongs to Jhonen Vasquez and not me.  
  
  
***********  
  
February 19, 2002  
  
Dear Diary,  
WE HAVE A SNOW DAY! Meanwhile everybody outside is playing I'm inside the house playing on my Gameslave 2. Dib's downstairs watching the mysterious mysteries marathon and dad can't get to work so he's home too. I get to have a whole day with no skool!  
-Gaz  
  
************  
Dear Diary,  
The worst thing in skool happened today. The student council have banned Gameslave and Gameslave 2! I am completely bummed out! I mean how could this happen?  
  
************  
Dear Diary,  
I have a great idea! I'll bring the GS2 to skool but I'll only play it in the bathroom! (I'll have to turn the sound off though just in case somebody comes in.  
************  
Dear Diary,  
My plan didn't work quite as planned. Mr. Elliot got suspicious why I kept on going to the bathroom about every five minutes. So Instead I talked to the student council prez Sar Fishman.   
I walked into room 308 where the council is. Inside they were all laughing and telling each other jokes. "Escuse me,"I said queitly. I guess they didn't here me so I said it louder. "ESCUSE ME!" I shouted.   
"Yes," A girl with dirty blonde hair said.   
"Can I speak to Ms. Sar Fishman please?" I don't know why I said MS. because I know Sar and she's not really that much of Ms. but I just said it.  
"SAR!" the girl with dirty blonde hair called her.  
Sar came to me from the back of the room. Sar had long dark hair and small brown eyes.  
"Did you need me?" She asked.  
"Yeah, I'm Gaz and I want to talk to you about the banning of The GS and GS2."  
I said.  
"Too late its been bannned and you can't doanything about it, besides why would a GIRL like you want to play it anyway?"  
She asked.  
  
  
I hope thats enough to get you started! 


	2. Gaz's Diary- Part II

disclaimer: I dont own IZ it belongs to DA GREAT Jhonen Vasquez  
  
So here it is PART II of Gaz's Diary. r&r  
  
***********  
Dear Diary,  
I called Sar today and it was their answering machine and then I had a better idea. I went to my room to get some money from my piggy bank and then went to the video game store. Everybody knows me there so I'm aloud to go by myself.  
"Hi Gaz!" Mallina the cashier said. "Sorry there are no new games out." she said.   
"I don't need a game, I need one originial Gameslave and a Gameslave 2." I answered. Mallina went in the back and got a GS and a GS2. I payed for them and went back home.  
  
***********  
Dear Diary,  
Today I went to skool early. I wrapped the Gs and GS2 in a bag and then wrote on it  
To: Sar F.  
From: Gaz M.  
Then I put it in the council's room.  
  
***********  
Dear Diary,  
During lunch today Sar came over to me holding the GS and GS2 in her hand.   
"What do I need these for?" She asked  
"Play them" I answered.  
  
Okay there are two more parts. Part III and Part IV should be out soon. 


	3. Gaz's Diary- Part III

Disclaimer: IZ does not belong to me!  
  
Okay so this is the second-to-last part, Part III:  
  
***********  
Dear Diary,  
Sar isn't touching the gameslave and gameslave 2. She acts like its vomit or something. When I told her to play it she just laughed. I don't think she would except me to play it. I mean she had no reason for banning it in the first place!  
  
************  
Dear Diary,  
Today I went to the video game store just to talk to Mallina. I told Mallina about everything from start to end and she said that a similair thing happened in her childhood.  
"What did you do?" I asked her.  
"Well one time I sat in front of her and started playing it." She responsed.  
  
*************  
Dear Diary,  
Today I went to Sar's house with My Gameslave . I rang the doorbell and her mom answered.   
"Hi Mrs. Fishman, I need to see Sar please." I said nervously.  
"Sar is in her room." She said.  
I walked up to Sar's room and sat down right in ront of her and started playing my Gameslave. She was mad at first but later she started cheering me and before you knew it she was playing too.   
**************  
Dear Diary,  
I asked Sar if she was going to let us bring GS and GS2 to skool from now on. She looked at me as if it was obvious she'd say yes but instead she said "NO WAY!"  
**************  
  
If u r really into this then I bet you can't wait until Part IV comes but you'll have to wait for now. 


	4. Gaz's Diary- Part IV

disclaimer:IZ DOES NOT BELONG TO ME  
  
Well here it is the very last part of Gaz's Diary. Part IV:  
  
  
*************  
Dear Diary,  
I am so mad at Sar, so mad that I can't even write how mad I am! Someday I'm gonna kill that Sar Fishman! I really mean it!  
-Gaz  
**************  
Dear Diary,  
Today is March 31 which means tommorow is April Fools and I got a lot of jokes up my sleeve for Sar! I just can't wait until tomorow!  
  
**************  
Dear Diary,  
Today Sar was on in the morning anouncements. "I'm Sar Fishman president of the student council and the whole gameslave being banned thing was all a big joke! APRIL FOOLS!" she said.  
***************  
Dear Diary,  
I talked to Sar today. "Why'd you make such a big joke?" I asked her  
"It wasn't a joke in the first place, but then I realized that there was no point of banning it so I just said its a joke."  
****************  
I hope you liked it and if you want to e-mail me my address is gaz@invaderzim.zzn.com 


End file.
